Will we last Or will this be a Ex Relationship? (a luke&Lorelai story)
by ThunderCat0207
Summary: Lorelai and Luke met at the hospital when Luke's dad fingers broke his first word was lorelai five years later they meet again at Starford a elementary school between Hartford and stars hallow will they last or will their parent's income level difference be too different follow them through the years that is if they last...


September 1st 1974- 8:00am

Luke pov

for some reason my mom wouldn't let me go to stars hallow elementary instead she making me to a school 15 minutes away from here sometimes i don't get that woman , we pull up to the school its called Starford it looks like it has money i guess its for the people who live in Hartford and stars hallow I'm starting 1st grade today i grab my backpack from the trunk then i dust off my shirts and pants today i was wearing dark blue jeans and a flannel shirt i decided for the first week of school i won't wear my baseball cap that i usually wear backwards i said go bye to my mom and run to the door it doesn't open for another 20 minutes i guess I'll sit at that bench over there and read a Archie comic.

i had been reading for what seems like 3 minutes when a girl's voice is interrupting me "hey dude have anymore of those i would love to read one" i look up to see the most gorgeous girl ever she had dark brown hair it doesn't look black though her skin is fair and she had the most beautiful eyes

"I'm Lorelai"

"Lucas"

"that's a cute name whats your whole name?"

"Lucas William Danes"

"I'm Lorelai Victoria Gilmore but i guess now I'm Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes" i smile at her

"are you insinuating were married?" she smiles back

"yes if you would grant me the ability to be your wife"

"lets start out as girlfriend and boyfriend first ok?"

"i like it even better will wait until were older to get married deal?"

"deal" i hand her a Archie comic i put my arm around her while were reading she smiles up at me i smile down at her

"what grade are you Lor?"

"kindergarten but I'm planning to be in first grade by the end of this week" i smile

"your pretty and ambitious i like it how did i get so lucky?"

"I'm a angel"

"i knew it" she giggles we go back to reading.

The bell finally rings she takes me by my hand she says really loudly "walk me to class boyfriend?"

"i would be delighted to girl friend"

everyone gasps and i could feel it right then we were going to be the most popular people in the school and we were going to be together forever even in adulthood.

i walked her to class her hand still clutching mine we stepped into the class room she looked at me "walk me to my desk?" "do you know where you sit?" she looks around the classroom "it should be around here somewhere" we look around the classroom we walked up to the teacher "hi I'm Luke Danes and this is lovely girl is my girlfriend lorelai Gilmore and we don't see her seat anywhere" "good to see love is in the air..." me and lorelai say in unison "wrong nitrogen, oxygen and carbon dioxide are in the air" the teacher laughs "i wish you were still in my class lorelai but it turns out they decided to let you skip kindergarten have fun in first grade" me and lorelai hug each other when were out of earshot lorelai says to me "what did i tell you babe" i kiss her on the top of her head.

we walk into the classroom the teacher looks at us "and why are you two late?" "well you see my girlfriend was suppose to be in kindergarten but then she was so damn smart she got to skip a grade at the very last second we didn't know so we went down to ms coopers was it? and she told us that lorelai was moved to first grade" "ok so you said her name was lorelai is that Gilmore?" lorelai speaks up "yes call me Lor or lorelai whatever is fine but if your calling me ms Gilmore i would rather be called Mrs Gilmore-Danes and my boyfriend here is Lucas but he likes to be called Luke by everyone except me and his parents his last name is Danes" "good to see that young love is in the air" me and lorelai laugh "wrong nitrogen, oxygen and carbon dioxide are in the air" everyone in the class bursts out laughing "as i see that you too are together you guys can have the desks right next to each other there in the center of the class room with desk all around it there's so desk in front of our desks she has the 2 desks next to each other in rows of five pods (pods two desks) there are 2 rows behind us and two in front of us 2 pods to the left of Lukas 2 pods to the right of me kinda like this:

 _ **bb bb bb bb bb  
**_

 _ **bb bb bb bb bb  
**_

 _ **bb bb**_ _ **US**_ _ **bb bb  
**_

 _ **bb bb bb bb bb  
**_

 _ **bb bb bb bb bb  
**_

i could already tell this was going to be a good year i had my girl and she was in the same grade and same school, i can't believe the the teacher let us sit together and the teacher let me say a bad word 'damn'.

the bell rings for recess and me and lorelai walk hand in hand to the swing sets shes get on one and i push her on the swing when she gets high i go on the other one kids are watching us and already ask to be our friends mostly everyone comes over their idolizing us and then i realized we were popular in only 25 minutes.

at lunch there were four separate tables the boys , the girls, the geeks and the popular lorelai and me both hated that there were the geeks and the popular si we changed it we picked the people who had great personality not their looks because that is how you get real friends. we and lorelai choose one or two friends from each type artsy,athletic, smart, cool,fun , nice, rebel and sassy. we end up with from Lorelai's group its lorelai (herself she is every type) ,Amy the artsy type , Talia the athletic type, Spencer the smart one , aria the cool one , Emily the rebel , Carla the fun one , Francisca the nice one and Kate the sassy one. from my group i have chosen Ezra the rebel , tony the sassy one, Andrew the artsy, frank the nice one , Kieth the cool one , Toby the smart one and Caleb the fun one and lorelai keeps reminding me that I'm every type too.

instead of eating separately from lorelai i go sit with her and her friends surprisingly my friends follow i fist bump each one of them, we play truth or dare the whole time while eating lorelai gets a dare to go climb on the table and dance i whisper to her not to do it but she just smiles and looks back at me you wanna dance with me? i smile and say sure, lorelai has Portable Tape Player so she pulls it out of her bag and plays her tape of Sugar baby by the rubettes,

once the music starts she grabs my hand and we start climbing on the table she grabed my hand and we started tangoing

 _lyrics:_ _Sugar baby love_  
 _Sugar baby love_  
 _I didn't mean to make you blue_  
 _Sugar baby love_  
 _Sugar baby love_  
 _I didn't mean to hurt you_

 _All lovers make the same mistake_  
 _Yes, they do_  
 _Yes, all lovers make_  
 _Make the same mistake_  
 _Cause me and you_

 _People, take my advice_  
 _If you love someone_  
 _Don't think twice_

 _Love you baby love_  
 _Sugar baby love_  
 _Love her everyday_  
 _Love her everyday_

 _the song ends and everyone claps for some reason the lunch room workers weren't there we climb down off the table just in time because the workers are opening the door everyone tells us how good we are and that we should have a career in music and dancing we both strug_

 _Emily says "guys you are so freckin good you should sign up for the dance competition" i look at lorelai she looks back at me i say "we'll be there when is it?" "September fourth here is the filer I'll sign you up cash prize is $200 each" "woah that's a lot of money" lorelai speaks "woah i could buy so many tapes here i come Andy Gibb" everyone laughs "oh lorelai" "oh and Carole king , i want to listen to_ Turn Me On , Mr. Mover ,To A Girl , You've Got To Live Your Life ,price of fame and Hell Or High Water oh and from Carole king i love her song where you lead" we laugh "kiss her" everyone shouts "um permission lorelai?" "you may" i kiss her long and slow we blush when we release.

we go out to recess and just lay under a tree with all our new friends, we talk about different things and point at the clouds guessing what they are, by1:45pm we have to go back in. we walk into the school me and lorelai ms cooper stops us "i heard you guys kissed how was it?" "long and slow" she pats us both on the back we head to class where we do math and trace letters for the rest of the day but 40 minutes before it ends she lets us play heads up seven up lorelai wins every single time because she picks a boy , he doesn't guess her to be the one then when they all say who they picked they won't think it is her o she picks him again then the third time he thinks she is going to pick him so she picks someone else but makes sure to have someone else pick him its a fool proof plan.

lorelai calls her mom to ask if i can come over today she agrees then i call my mom and ask if i can go to Lorelai's house she agrees ,the bell rings and me and lorelai get our backpacks i carry hers and mine we walk out the door to find a black car waiting for us Emily sticks her head out the window and says nice to see you again Lucas" me and lorelai stop walking "what" i say she smiles "we met when lorelai was born i can prove it you were 1 1/2" i smile back at her "did i say anything?" "oh yes you said your first words 'lorelai' and 'marry me'" me and lorelai smile really big at her lorelai asks "what did i do?" Emily smile grew bigger "you squealed and gave him a smile with no teeth Richard Lorelai's father caught it on camera" "indeed i did so what did you two love birds do today?" "well first Lucas was reading a Archie comic and daddy you know how i love those" he smiles at his daughter "indeed i do" "i asked him i could borrow one and i asked him what his name was he told me and then i told him mine lorelai Victoria Gilmore but i guess now Gilmore-Danes and then he said are you insinuating were married i said yes and then her said what about we start first as boyfriend and girl friend and i said yes as long as we get married when we older and he agreed then he walked me to class and tried to help me find my seat turns up they moved me to first grade to Lucas class so we went up and the teacher asked why we were late we explained why and she said said to go sit in the desks right in the middle together and at first recess we swinged and then at lunch we picked a kid from each type so you know the artsy , the nice , the sassy , the athletic , the cool the fun one and the rebel an then Lucas sat at the table with me and his friends followed him and we were playing truth or dare and my dare was to dance on top of the table and Lucas decided to dance with me we tangoed and then Emily is having us join a dance competition and we agreed the prize is $200 each think about how many casset tapes i could buy daddy! and then the whole lunch room shouted for us to kiss so we did and it was magical, then for the last recess we layed under a tree with our friends pointing at the clouds then we went back inside did so tracing letter and math then we played heads up seven up..." i interrupt her "lorelai is a master at the game she stood there the whole time" Richard and Emily high five us both and smile.

we pull up to the biggest house i have ever seen wow their must be super duper rich i'm happy that lorelai and her family aren't snobs to me. we park and Emily grabs lorelai and carries her to the house I'm surprised because Richard grabs me too , he carries me to a table where lorelai is already seated and hands us our backpacks we get out our homework 3 FREAKING PAGES OF TRACING LETTERS I HATE THEM i know lorelai does to because she screams in frustration she then grabs my papers and hers she proceeds to run up the steps and i run after her lorelai opens a door and runs up the last flight of stairs and runs to the other side of the widow's peak she then throws them over i finally reach her out of breath "no what are we going to do our homework why" she smiles a mischievous smile she pulls something out from behind her back she hands it to me "how you tricked me!" i walk closer she runs smiling i chase her to the couch where i start tickling her she giggles.

the maid comes in "hello mr danes , ms gilmore , i'm carolynn the new maid"

i walk over to her and smiles "call me luke , mr danes is too formal and your just like me and i should be the one calling you by your lastname"

she smiles lorelai walks over "please call me lorelai"

the maid smiles again "i came in here to tell you too mr gilmore and mrs gilmore left for a banquet thingy , luke they called your parents your staying the week"

i widen my eyes suprised "the whole week?..." "yes" i smile and lorelai squels with delight

wow for the first time the parents of the girlfriend actually like the boyfriend


End file.
